Cold as Ice Hot as fire
by chrvndy
Summary: A Boruto AU one shot, where Boruto is a member of the ANBU, and the mental strain is getting to him, as he develops eyes of ice. Can a certain Uchiha be hot enough to melt that ice?


It was a warm, spring day. The day's temperature matched beautifully with the spirit of Konoha. The annual festival would begin that night, but the city was already donning decorations. It was no different in the Uzumaki house, yet the eldest child, of 17, was sitting alone in his room. He was staring to the ceiling; he felt nothing. He was numb. Why? There were a couple of reasons. First, he did it a lot frequently, as it was a hobby he acquired with the personality change that comes with puberty, and his recent work at the ANBU. Second, he was worried, yet nervous the night before. His best friend, Sarada, has been surprisingly more active in his civilian life. She would do nothing but spend 16 hours a day with him. He was worried for the trouble he caused her. He was worried if something was upsetting her. Yet, his anxiety grew more with the thought of it. His emotions for her have long past amiable, yet as of recent, it's becoming a lot more difficult to control it. But now, he lies there numb.

The day passes seemingly uneventful. Boruto lies there, and as he sees his clock, he changes into his black and gold kimono for the night. "Boruto! Get down here! We're heading out!" Hearing his father's call, "Just about ready!". He finishes tying up his get-up for the evening's events, and comes down. He witnesses that Sarada and her parents are discussing with his own family, and he realized he still was feeling emotionless. He needed to fake emotion and quick. "Boruto, something wrong?" His crimson and pink kimono donning best friend inquired. _Shit!! What should I do? Play it off coyly or try to push the conversation somewhere else??_ Faking a smile horrendously, "I'm fine. What's the plans for the evening?" Not convinced she humored him, "Everyone is going off on their own ventures, except you and me. Answer me honestly, are you really okay?". He sighed and gave into her interrogation, "I'll tell you later, I promise. Let's go to the festival for a while". They spent a good hour or so before they got bored. "Not much else here to enjoy is there?", Sarada inquired. "We're going to have to wait a year for this to become interesting again. Wanna go somewhere else?" Sarada began to notice that Boruto's voice became more monotonous recently, and that his eyes looked cold and stoic, like ice. _Has his ANBU work made him so depressed. If I do it tonight, could I bring his smile back? Could I burn his wall of ice away from his heart?_ "H-how about your place?" The red dressed lady suggested. Boruto was taken aback for a second. "Sure let's go."

Upon arriving at the Uzumaki residence, they entered Boruto's bedroom. He made space, and was attempting to find a game to indulge with her. She then broke him with a question, "Has the ANBU made you so cold?". He began to shake, but forced himself calm. He turned to her, holding back tears, and with a tragic smile, "No, the ANBU hasn't, but the work has. I killed people who aligned with terrorist groups, and I've ruined countless lives from interrogations and infiltrations. So I guess becoming this cold allows me to cope with it all." She could see the tears that begin to stain the floor. _Boruto... How could you hold that burden like that on your own? Heh... You're always so strong, even when you're sad. You're always so beautiful, even when your eyes become ice. I'll melt the pain away for you._ She leaned in and wipe the tears off his face, and did just what she said she'd do, "I love you, Boruto Uzumaki". He opened his eyes. He was speechless. _She loves me... Me? Should I tell her... No, that won't be enough, I'll show her._ In a blink of an eye, Boruto's lips pressed against hers. Their faces were hot, and they couldn't think straight. They began to unleash their repressed lust. As they made out, they constantly grabbed on to their partner's kimonos. 30 minutes of French kisses and making out, Boruto made a move. He undid Sarada's kimono. Her red underwear complimented her kimono well. Boruto was amazed at her beauty.

"Why are you just staring? Take off your clothes." Boruto jumped at that. _I'm having sex with her... What the hell am I doing?? Fuck hormones..._ He began to undo his kimono, as he witnessed Sarada removing her bra. _She filled out nice_. By the time he undid his boxers, she was waiting for him on his bed. He pinned her down and made out with her. He moved his kisses slowly down her jaw to her neck. He then ended up at her sternum, and began to attack her breasts. When he started to suck on her nipples, she began to moan softly, and he wanted more of it. He sucked on them more, and was compensated for it. He then kissed down until he reached her pelvis. He then decided to use his tongue and French kiss the clit region. He attempted to slowly shove one finger in, and it accepted his finger. He earned more louder moans, and he felt like an addict to her sweet moans. The moans only grew louder, encouraging him to go faster, until she climaxed. He backed his face away, "I can't hold back anymore", as he places his 8 inch erect phallus at her entrance. She placed her hand on his cheek, "Don't. Give it all to me". He acknowledged her request and entered forcefully and she developed cries of pain. He knew it was her first time, so he stopped and let her feel him in her. Then, he slowly pulled back and pushed in. After 5 minutes of building up speed, they were fucking raw. This hardcore level of sex continued for 30 minutes. Boruto then realized he was at his limit, so he pulled out and stained Sarada with his seed. Grabbing a towel to clean up his mess, "Sorry about that." "Don't apologize, Boruto. That was amazing!" After cleaning her, he set his alarm for 1:30 am, four hours from now. He lies next to her and cuddles her. "I love you, Sarada Uchiha". "Heh. Your smile compliments your cool eyes. Smile more often, please?" "I can consider it, coming from my girlfriend" His heavy eyes fell as he fell asleep with a visible smile. _I did it! I burned Boruto's icy pain. Get real, he's always going to be cold like ice. Well, I'll be hot as a flame. You're..._

It was the best 4 hours they've ever slept.


End file.
